Never Good Enough
by HanakoLittleFlower
Summary: Hinata is having problems in her marriage. She doesn't know who to turn to when the truth starts to come out. The people that she think can trust starts to be the ones to hurt her. The ones that she think that would be the one to hurt her be the one to actually help her through it. Can she prove to him that she worth being with.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the best writer out there, but I'm determined to do my best on this story. I be having so many ideas I wanted to write a story. Well I really hope you enjoy my story. **

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

Hinata watch out of their bedroom window seeing the black BMW drive out the security gate, making a right to not be seen anymore as it passes the wall. Driving off into the night to not be seen till early in the morning. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes, but she was tired, tired of crying over this. Backing away from the widow she walk to the king size bed. Falling onto the bed, she look up at the ceiling loving the chill feeling of the sheets on her exposed skin. Staring at the ceiling she felt that foreign feeling come back into the pit of her stomach out-of-place. She hated this feeling so much. She never felt like she belong here in this room, in this house, or being with him. She never felt like she belonged anywhere not even a place that you would think you would belong, but she couldn't even say she belong there her home. Out of place was growing on her.

She didn't even know if she could call this a marriage. They only been together for three weeks. This three weeks, been pure hell for her. The leaving became a regular routine to their new lives together. Having dinner by herself was not as lonely as it use to be, same with sleeping in their king size bed alone. The crying she use to do every night slowly stopped each night, when she figure that it wasn't going to stop no time soon. She couldn't even think when was the last time they actually had a conversation. He barely said anything to encase it was to criticize her. She thought this arrange marriage would get her away from being criticize for everything she do, but sadly it didn't. He was acting like her father. All she wanted was the marriage to work, to please her father and him.

She glances at the clock cringing at the time. It was 12:45. It was no point in waiting for him again this night knowing well enough his not coming back tonight. She closed her eyes and let herself dream off into dream land not realizing a tear slowly ran down her face.

_Hinata look into the full length mirror seeing herself engulf in a white flowing dress for the first time today. The dress was the most beautiful dress she ever seen. For her to be wearing this dress made her stomach flip inside for excitement. The top half of the dress was a corset that beaded in various patterns after the sweetheart line. The corset fitted her well outlining the top of her figure. She had to ask for the corset be tightening to make sure her breast wouldn't fall out. The bottom half of the dress flow out making ripples as it cascaded down to the floor, covering the rest of her curves that she has. Her hair midnight blue hair was down with many curls flowing down her back stopping in the middle. Pin to her hair was a veil that stop half way down her back on top of the veil was a tiny crown with diamond and pearls decorating it. She felt so beautiful. She never felt like this in her lifetime._

_Behind her she notice her mother in law come up to her putting both hand on her shoulders smiling at her. She let out a small smile herself blushing. A sad thought cross her mind wishing her mother could be here to see this. Shaking her head to rid of sad thoughts, she look back at herself still stun on how beautiful she looks. She would be marrying her childhood friend today, well use to be. Part of her was happy it was him, and not a stranger, but the other part was sad that their relationship wasn't how it use to be. Ever since middle school after that incident they never was that close again. _

_"You look so beautiful Hinata, I'm glad to have such an adorable daughter in law!" _

_Mikoto gush wrapping her arms around Hinata making her blush even harder._

_"T-hank y-ou"_

_"Now let go put some make up you." Mikoto pull Hinata towards her make up kit that was set out on the table. Hinata stood still listening to every command her in law made, to not mess up the make up that being applied. She tilted her head when she heard her mumbled about her face needed to be higher up. "Now...There, I'm finish. You really didn't need much just a light blush and lipstick."_

_Mikoto smiled at her work handing the girl a small mirror to see herself. Hinata was awed at her appearance. Her cheeks were a faint pink blush. Her lip also had a faint pinkish color to them not to bright, but a soft look and her eyes already pop from her unique color that her family has, but Mikoto applied eyeliner jut to make them pop out even more. Before Hinata could thank her there was a knock on the door._

_"C-come in." Hinata blush when she saw the reaction on her cousin face. _

_Neji stood there shock seeing his baby cousin look so beautiful. He never seen her so dress up, besides dress for functions which wasn't very much. Just a simple gown and that was it. Her usual clothing wasn't either. He was so used to seeing her in baggy cloths, nothing that makes her stand out. Her hair that he use to seeing plain or up in a simple pony tail was now down in waves of curls. "Hinata-sama you look gorgeous"_

_Hinata couldn't stop herself from blushing even harder. She never heard her cousin say those fateful words to her before. She hasn't heard anybody call her gorgeous or beautiful in a long time. Not even pretty. She never thought she was pretty till today. It been so long that she can't even remember. The only time she could think of hearing them was when she was in a relationship with Naruto. The one person that crumble Hinata into pieces loosing ever piece of confidence that she had. Hinata was pull out of thought when she heard Neji cough. _

_"You ready?" He ask offering her his hand. _

_Nodding her head she gladly took his hand and walk out the room followed by her mother in law. Neji led her down the hallway. The walk felt like forever to her. The more steps she took the more, she felt butterflies come up in her stomach. Turning a corner she could finally see the closed doors, that she will be walking through in any minute now. Standing next to the doors was her stern dad, staring right at her. Letting go of Neji hand she took slow step towards her father, not wanted to take a risk of tearing the beautiful gown. Finally reaching him she gave a slit bow. Trying not to shake much underneath his stern look. Not hearing him speak, she look up to see the same look that he always give her Worthless. Lowering her head she miss Mikoto give a short bow, before walking into the room along with Neji. _

_"You better not mess this up like you do everything else." Hiashi harshly whispered as soon as Neji close the door. Hinata whimpered as the harshness, "Don't cry, I don't need you demolishing our family reputation anymore then you have already." Haishi turn towards the door not even taking a second glance at his daughter. _

_Hinata tried her best to hold in the tears that threatens to fall. She didn't want to ruin the make up that Mikoto applied to her. Even when she about to give up her life to being married for the sake of the company she couldn't even get a compliment out of her father. Finally turning, she close in the gap between her and her father. Wrapping one arm around one of his arm. She felt her heart speed up when she heard the music coming on signaling the doors to open. When both of the doors was fully open wide she could she everybody in there and they was all staring at her. Some in awe smiling and others with indifference on their faces. Feeling a tug she look up to see her father pulling on her arm signaling it was time to walk. _

_Slowly walking down the aisle her pearl eyes met his Onyx eyes. She didn't know what she was about to get herself into. Didn't know how much pain she was about to go through and the lies that was going to be told. The tears that was going to be cried and the feeling being alone. Finding out who really there for her and who isn't. _

_For what she do know for now was to say "I do."_

Onyx eyes stared at the girl in the bed. It was 7:30. He had finally made it home. He was surprise to find her asleep and not restless and awake that he use to find her in. Snorting rather loud he walk to the closet to get ready to work.

* * *

**Thank you, for taking your time to read my story! Please Review! :)**

**HanakoLittleFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short, but it has some clues that come in later in the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Breakfast News

The morning sunshine rays beam down upon them as they ate breakfast, well more like her eating breakfast, while he drank his coffee looking at the news. Hinata was very surprise to find him down here this morning. Usually he be gone around this time. He rarely sit with her for breakfast time. Taking the time she watched her husband sip on the black mug. He was turn sideways in his chair, legs cross watching the flat screen TV that hang up on the wall in front of him. The sun rays made him glow like an angel. His skin to seem more tan then pale. His hair was also shining. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. showing off his strong collarbone. 'Sasuke so handsome.' Hinata blush at her thought, still looking at her husband. She must have stared for to long when she notice him giving her a cold sideways glance. Hinata look down immediately at the food one of the maids made for her. It consisted of eggs, few strips of bacon and two pieces of toasts. She really didn't have an appetite, but she hate to see the food go to waste. Slowly she started to nibble on one her piece of toast, looking up at the TV to watch the news. Making sure to not look his way. Nibbling more on the toast she gave her full attention to the news.

The headline that was on was about a local pet shelter looking for helping hands. Hinata always love animals, but as a child she never could have a pet in her household. Her father was never fond over pets. He thought of them as a waste of pure time and another worthless life that needed caring for. Her father could be so heartless. Shaking her head in shame, she pick up her other piece of toast to nibble on after finishing the first piece. Hinata felt her heart clinch at the mentioning of the sick animals that needed medicine, but the owners couldn't afford enough for all the animals. Telling how many died for not treated sicknesses, because of low funds. The ending of the headline on the news gave a number and address to call or find them to lean them helping hands or to make donations, before flashing to a commercial.

'I'm going to make a donation and just might help to.' Hinata thought to herself. Reminding herself to look up the shelter information. Nodding her head she pick her fork to eat some of the well cook eggs.

The next headline brought back her attention when she notice a woman wearing a white tight suit talking. She was awe at her appearance, she look so beautiful. Her hair was bright blond, pulled back into a tight bun with a sideways bang. The woman hair shined showing off some light highlights in her hair. Even if the woman was under bright lights, it look like it was shinning on its own accord. Showing how healthy it looks. Hinata wishes her hair could shine like that. Her hair was dull as a white wall. Nothing special about it. Her eyes were also glowing. They was a bright blue. 'Her eyes is even better than mines' She thought. She was pull out of her admiration of the woman when the woman had said 'Why men cheat...". Before the woman could say anymore the screen went blank. Hinata eyes went to her husband seeing him put the remote control down on the table. On the inside Hinata felt herself get a little mad at the rudeness of her husband. Plus she could have gotten some useful tips on what she was doing wrong in this marriage.

"Hyuga." When he spoke her last name her stomach drop some. She hated when he called her by her last name. Knowing well enough he knows her name.

"H-hinata." She spoke softly.

"What?"

"I-I sa-aid H-hinata, my name." She said a little louder.

"I know your name Hyuga, stop your stuttering its annoying." He said coldly to her. "Anyway go get ready you have to come with me to the company today, our parents wishes to speak with us."

Hinata process the information that was giving to her. Him knowing her name and not using it making her even more mad on the inside, also meeting with their parents. She didn't know if she should be happy about it or nervous. All she could do was wish for the best.

_**Beep Beep**_

The noise brought Hinata out of her thoughts, looking over to Sasuke who was looking at his IPhone. She could swear that he just smirk at his phone. Seeing that made her curious to see what he was looking at, but didn't have the courage to ask. She never seen him smile at anything. Not even when they was young he didn't smile much. Only on couple of occasions. Even if she did ask all he do was say none of her business, which was true. Then again she is his wife, but she do have to accept his privacy.

"Hyuga, go get ready I don't have time to wait for you." Sasuke snap waking out the room face still glued to his phone.

"This going to be a long day." Hinata sign getting up from the table leaving the plate of half eating eggs and the untouched bacon. Walking up the long stair case to get ready.

* * *

**Don't worry its going to pick up soon.**

**HanakoLittleFlower**  
**Please Review!**


End file.
